Wisp
by DidiTwitches
Summary: There's a new girl at Xavier's Sister School for Gifted Youngsters. How does she cope with her powers and the mutants in the school? Story does contain most of the main characters and some characters from comic. I DO NOT OWN X-MEN CHARACTERS!
1. New Beginnings

I found out about my "gift" when I was 11 years old.

I had to do an oral report in class. I was so nervous. I got up to read and felt 20 pairs of eyes staring at me. I wished I was invisible. Odd enough, at that moment my wish came true. I had turned invisible in front of my class.

My teacher screamed and fainted while my classmates stared at me in awe. I looked down at myself and saw what had happened. I was so scared and confused. _What did I do? How did this happen? Can I become visible again?_ As soon as I thought that, I became visible again. I wasn't sure what to do, so I finished up my presentation.

Once my teacher was woken up, she called my mother and explained what happened. She believed that I could be a mutant. Mutants were common. They even came up with a vaccine to get rid of mutant genes.

After that experience, people never saw me the same. My friends acted like I had a disease. Kids talked about me in the halls. As I grew up and went on to middle school and high school, I was seen as an outcast.

When I turned 16 my mom thought it was a good idea to send me to a school for children with mutant powers. They could help me control my powers and learn what else I could do. They wouldn't treat me like an outcast, because they were outcasts too.

"I'm just trying to do what's best for you." My mom told me. "You'll be safe and happy. I promise."

"Okay. I'll give it a shot." I said. It could not be worse than my high school.

My mom found directions to Xavier's Sister School for Gifted Youngsters.

After Talking to the headmaster, Miss Ororo Iqadi T'Challa, she allowed my mother to register me in the school. My mother left and Miss Ororo led me to my room.

"Uh, so Miss Ororo, everyone here is a mutant, like me?" I said quietly.

"First of all dearie, you don't have to keep calling me Miss. You can call me Storm. Second of all, yes everyone here is a mutant." She smiled at me and opened the door to my room. "This is where you will be staying. Just unpack your things and settle in. Would you like someone to give you a tour?"

"Uh, yeah. That would be helpful" I said shyly.

"I'll find one of our older students to give you a tour." She cheerfully said. She closed the door and left.

I looked around the room. It was a nice room. Light blue walls and a nice big bed.

I started unpacking my things. I put sheets on my bed and pluged in my desk lamp and put all my books on the desk in the corner of my room. I looked at the mirror I had put on the wall. My violet eyes looked really dark for some reason. I looked at my platinum blonde hair and wrinkled my nose in displeasure. My hair was a mess. I quickly grabbed my comb from my bag and brushed it.

I heard a slight knock on my door. I opened it and saw a girl around my age. "Hi! I'm ShadowCat! Welcome to the school!" she said cheerfully. "I'm here to give you a tour. What's your name and power?"

"Um, I'm Stella Lawliet. I turn invisible."

"Oh, that's so cool! I'm Katherine Anne Pryde, but everyone calls me Kitty or ShadowCat. I can walk through things and make things intangible."

"Cool." I replied. She beamed. "Well, let's start the tour!"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my room. "All these rooms here are the dormitaries. Everyone has their own." She led me down the hall and into a large room. "This is the cafeteria. You obviously get food here." She led me up and down stairs, in and out of rooms.

Finally the tour was over. I was so tired from running around. Kitty looked like she hadn't broken a sweat. "Ok, here's your room. If you need anything just call!" With that, she floated down into the floorboards and out of sight.

This school is weird and awesome at the same time!


	2. First Impressions

DISCLAIMER: I do not own X-men (I wish I did though!). I only own Stella and Duncan. Please review! Whether it's a good or bad review, I would like to know. Also I decided to use these disclaimers to tell you people a little bit about me!

FUN FACT FOR TODAY: As I am writing this chapter I'm listening to the song Shut Me Up by MSI and Never Wanted to Dance also by MSI. They're good songs to write to, even if I get up and start dancing after every sentence I write! ;)

….

I lay on my bed and stared at the ceiling. ShadowCat was nice, a bit talkative, but still nice. I wonder how everyone else is.

I got up from my bed. I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing black Converse, a short, denim skirt and a red t-shirt that said "What's not to love?" on the front. My leather jacket was thrown on the floor.

I had tried so hard at my other school to blend in and be unnoticed. I never drew attention to myself, never raised my hand in class, always sat alone in lunch. But I was still ridiculed for my "abilities". Now, though, I'm in an all mutant school. I could show my full potential!

I heard a knock on my door. Does everyone know I live here? I walked over to it and carefully opened it. Two big yellow eyes stared back at me.

I screamed. The yellow eyes didn't scare me; the fact that the yellow eyes were attached to a tall, blue haired (more liked blue furred) teenage boy scared me.

I started to scramble back into my room, trying to run away from the alien. Unfortunately for me, the boy was fast and in the blink of an eye, was in front of me and was holding on to my wrists. I wrestled to get away.

"Relax! I'm a mutant too! CALM DOWN!" he yelled at me. I stopped squirming. I looked up at the mutant. I sheepishly grinned. "Oops. Sorry. I've just never…seen someone like you." I said quietly. He seemed to blush. I couldn't tell with the blue fur.

He continued. "Kitty told me that you were a new student and I wanted to welcome you to the school!" he said cheerfully. He had an accent of some sort. I couldn't figure out from where though. "Uh, thanks for the welcome. Sorry again for screaming."

"It's ok. Kitty screamed when she met me too. Not all mutants look like humans. It's like a side effect to their powers. By the way what are your powers?"

"Oh, I turn invisible." I said flatly, like it's the most natural thing to say. His eyes bugged out.

"Really? That's cool. I teleport." That probably explains how he got in front of me so fast. "Oh, I'm so rude!" he said. "My name is Kurt Wagner, better known as…" he got into a dramatic superhero pose "…NIGHTCRAWLER!" I laughed at his stupidity. He saw me laugh and joined in.

I never thought in all my life I would be rolling on the floor laughing with a blue boy. We finished our laughing attack and we heard a bell ring and a bunch of footsteps.

"That's the lunch bell. Would you like to sit with me and my friends?" Thank God! I didn't have to sit alone anymore!

"Yeah. That would be cool!" I said. "Oh, by the way I'm Stella Lawliet." I never told him my name. How rude am I?

He smiled. "Well, come on Stella! I can't wait to show you to my friends." He said it like I was a trophy or something. I gave him my famous what-in-the-name-of-Lady-Gaga-is-wrong-with-you look. He noticed my look and laughed some more. I guess he was the class clown type.

He grabbed my hand and teleported us to the table. Unfortunately we landed on top of the table…and I was wearing a short skirt. _What a great first impression_. I thought.

Every male started grinning at me. I glared at them and turned invisible. I heard one of them go "Aww." Kurt introduced me to everyone at the table once I got off the table and became visible again.

"That's Kitty, you already know her." Kitty smiled and waved. I waved back.

"This is Sooraya Qadir aka Dust. She can turn into sand." I waved at the shy afghan girl. She smiled and nodded.

"This is Santo Vaccaro aka Rockslide" Kurt said Santo's name like it was a disease. Santo got up and decided to introduce himself "Yes, pretty lady, I'm Santo Vaccaro. I can use the rocks around me as armor. I am virtually indestructible." He gave me a smug grin. His eyes looked me up and down. I glared at him.

Kurt continued before I attacked Santo. "Erm…well, this is Eric Gitter aka Ink. He has a power for each tattoo." I look at a punk rocker boy with a million tattoos. Without looking up from his cell phone, which he was texting on, he said, "nice undies sweetheart." I blushed. _I guess I didn't turn invisible quick enough._

"Uh…this is Anna Marie aka Rogue. She can take someone's ability with a touch." I looked at the gothic looking girl. She faintly smiled and said Hi in the most southern voice I've ever heard. She had long leather gloves to prevent her from taking a person's power. I waved.

"Lastly this is Duncan Cassidy and he can manipulate air." I looked over at a black haired, muscular boy with pale blue eyes with no pupils. He smiled up at me with a grin that would make any girl melt. I nervously smiled back.

"What's your name?" Mr. Hunk Muffin asked me. I thought I would pass out right there! _Had this gorgeous being just talked to me? _

I finally got up the nerve to speak. "I'm Stella Lawliet." They already saw me turn invisible so I didn't bother to state the obvious. "That's a pretty name." he said softly. I started to blush, which eventually led to me turning invisible and making the situation even more awkward.

Kitty broke the awkwardness, thank God! "Well, Stella, we all have a codename. Did you pick one out?" she asked.

"No. Not yet."

"CAN I HELP? Pretty please! I'll find a really, really cool one!"

"Uh, sure."

"YAY! I'll have one for you by the end of the day!" She giggled and slurped her Diet Coke. We all started to eat our lunch. Well, I went to get my lunch and then started to eat. I wondered what Kitty would suggest as my codename.

I looked around the table at everyone. I decided to call them by their codenames. It would be a lot easier. Dust looked like the shy, smart type. Nightcrawler was definitely the class clown. Ink was the bad boy obviously. _If he calls me sweetheart again, though, I'll turn him into a bad girl. _I thought to myself. Rockslide was the smug jock who thought he was all that and a bag of chips. Rogue was a Goth, Kitty was a preppy, girly girl and Duncan…well I don't know. He's hot. That's all I got.

"Oh, Stella! I forgot to give you your schedule! Strom wants you to officially start your classes' tomorrow." said Kitty.

"Seriously? That sucks." I said.

"It'll be ok Stella. You might have classes with one of us and I'm sure you'll fit right in." said Duncan smiling.

"That would be cool." I replied. He's so nice. I wonder why? I mean everyone was nice, but he kept looking at me.

Maybe he saw my panties too.


	3. Tattoos and Red Lace

DISCLAIMER: I do not own X-men (I wish I did though!). I only own Stella and Duncan. Please review! Whether it's a good or bad review, I would like to know.

FUN FACT FOR TODAY: I am a full-out chocoholic. I will eat anything chocolate. I am obsessed with it. If you have chocolate on you, I will take it and eat it. So watch out!

…

After lunch, me and my new acquaintances went our separate ways. The only one who didn't seem to go to class was Ink. He kinda just roamed the halls.

How would I know he roams the halls you ask? I turned invisible and followed him of course! Wow that sounds so stalkerish when I think about it. It's not like I had anything better to do, though. I tried seeing where McDreamy…er, Duncan went, but I couldn't find him.

Now it was just me and Ink. I got a better look at him. He was a few inches taller than me. He was wearing baggy pants and a short sleeved, black t-shirt. He had teal eyes and a small mohawk (more like a frohawk). His hair was jet black, except for the tips of the mohawk. He had dyed them red. He was very muscular.

As he walked, he noticed a small freshman boy at his locker. In effort to show how tough he was (even if there was no one in the hall), he grabbed the kid and pushed him into the lockers.

"Well, well freshie." He started. "Looks like your all alone and on my turf." Ink balled up his hand into a fist. The kid shut his eyes and waited for impact.

I wasn't sure what to do. I couldn't just leave the kid to die. I heard a kid screaming "Help me!" in my head. That was probably the freshman's power. He could project his thoughts into other people's heads or at least into the nearest person's head. Were their any teachers nearby? I could not be the only person who could hear this kid.

Right when Ink was about to punch the freshman into oblivion, I decided to turn visible and be a hero.

"Stop!" I yelled. Odd enough, Ink did stop. I looked at the freshie, who silently thanked me. I looked up at Ink. He was smiling at me. Ink let go of the kid, who ran as fast as he could away from him.

Ink slowly walked toward me, grinning from ear to ear. "So sweetheart, you _were_ following me." He said.

I glared at him. _How did he know I was following him? _"I am _not _your sweetheart." is all I said.

"Being called sweetheart is a lot better than what I call most people." He replied smugly. I thought about that for a moment. Sweetheart would do. _For now_.

"Soooo! Why _were_ you following me? He asked with a smirk on his face.

"I have nothing better to do."

"Whatever you say." He said. After a moment of awkward silence, he asked. "Would you like to see how my powers work?"

Personally, I really wanted to know. I mean, how do tattoos release mutant power? But of course I would never give him the satisfaction that I found him interesting. "No." I finally replied.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah right! You wanna know."

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

He rolled up one of his sleeves, showing me a tattoo of a brain. Odd enough, it was glowing.

"This one," he started, "allows me to read minds. That's how I knew you were in the hall and how I know you find me interesting." he smugly answered. He lightly pressed the tattoo and it stopped glowing. It was "off" now apparently.

What a jerk! He could have told me he knew. We could have had a civilized conversation. _I doubt he could be civil, though. _I thought about what just happened. "So if you knew I was in the hall, why would you attack a kid?" I asked.

He turned around, like he was going to leave. I could see his ears turn red. "Cuz, I felt like it." he replied.

That was a total lie! Was Mr. Rough and Tough trying to impress little ole me? I couldn't let him leave without a little embarrassment. "Yeah right!" I said. I walked up behind him and whispered, "And you _totally _did not enjoy seeing my underwear!"

I could see his entire face turn red now and his smug grin disappeared. I had made the bad boy blush! His face was priceless! I wish I had a camera! I started to giggle silently to myself.

Unfortunately for me, the smug grin came back. With a vengeance. "On the contrary, sweetheart, I did quite enjoy that. But I must say blue panties with pink polka dots aren't you. For someone with your…" he walked behind me and grabbed my butt, "…assets, I would suggest red lace."

My eyes widened. _He did not just do that!_ I heard him snicker at my stunned face.

_THAT'S IT!_ I screamed in my head. My eyes narrowed and my hand balled into a fist. I turned around to knock his lights out, but he was gone. There was a sticky note on the floor where he was standing. I picked it up. It said:

_Oh by the way, one of my tattoos allows me to run at the speed of light._

_See you tomorrow sweetheart!_

_Ink_

The bell rang and everyone ran out of there classes. I just stood there in the middle of the hall, my face beet red. I saw Rogue and Dust wave and come towards me.

"Hey Stella! What's wrong? You look upset." said Dust, her brown eyes full of concern.

"Yeah, you look redder than a ripe tomato" said Rogue, in her thick southern accent.

I showed them the note. I walked away saying "I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill him, I'm soooo gonna kill him!"

They put two and two together. "Oh! Ink got under your skin huh?" Rogue asked.

I turned my head towards her. "You have no idea."


	4. First Day

DISCLAIMER: I do not own X-men (I wish I did though!). I only own Stella and Duncan. Please review! Whether it's a good or bad review, I would like to know.

FUN FACT FOR TODAY: When I first saw the Spongebob Squarepants movie, I cried at the part when Spongebob and Patrick almost died. It was a very upsetting time. :p

…

_The next day_

Today was the first day of classes for me. I have to admit, it was a pretty interesting day.

I had to speak with Storm before I took my classes though. I never told her what electives I wanted.

"Unfortunately Stella we only have Sculpture and Volunteering class available at this time, you need to pick two classes, so I will assume you will take these two, is that ok?" Storm asked me.

I love art, so sculpture would be ok and I've been meaning to volunteer more, so Volunteering would be good too. "Sure! Sounds great!" I said excitedly. She smiled.

"Good. I'll sign you up. Now go to your class before you are late." She said.

"Thanks Storm!" I ran out of her office and looked at my schedule. First period: Chemistry in room 135. Cool." After much running around, I finally found it. I stepped in and saw a tall man in a lab coat. He was also wearing sunglasses of some sort. He smiled at me. "You must be Stella I presume." He said.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late. I kinda got lost." I answered sheepishly.

"That's fine. It's your first day. By the way I am Dr. Scott Summers aka Cyclops." He said, politely shaking my hand. I've never met such a nice, easy going teacher before. This could become my favorite class.

I scanned the class. Everyone looked pretty normal. I saw Dust in the back row and waved. She smiled and motioned me over. I sat next to her. It felt good to have a friend.

She filled me in on the class and all the students. She also told me that she would help me with any work I needed to do to get caught up. Since I had left my other school a month into the year, I had a month's worth of work in each class now. I would take a while, but I could easily catch up.

"Hey, what did Ink do to get you so upset yesterday?" She asked me. I told her what happened.

"Oh wow! I can't believe he did that. I would be just as mad if he did that to me." She said.

"I don't know why he messed with me though. I hardly know him. Does he do this to all girls?" I asked.

"No. only to…" she hesitated.

"Only to who?" I asked.

"Well it seems like he likes you. And I don't mean he just thinks you're hot, but he might really _like _you."

I shuddered at the thought. "Well, whatever he thinks of me, he better not mess with me again. I will kill him." I said through clenched teeth.

We sat through the class, listening about protons and neutrons and all that other sciency stuff. When the bell rang Dust navigated me to my next class: U.S and Mutant History. It sounded cool. I'll get to learn about how mutants shaped society and all that jazz.

I walked in and saw a huge blue furred man. It definitely wasn't Nightcrawler. The man turned around and introduced himself. "Why hello young lady. I am Dr. Hank McCoy aka Beast. And you would be?"

"Um, I'm Stella Lawliet." I said trying so hard not to stare. "I'm a new student."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said smiling, showing a row of pointed teeth.

I scanned the room again, this time seeing Nightcrawler and Duncan. They motioned me to sit next to them. I sat in an empty seat behind Nightcrawler.

"So, how is the school treating you so far?" asked Duncan. Gosh he is so thoughtful…and gorgeous!

"So far so good. I just had chemistry with Dust."

"Are you ok from yesterday?" Nightcrawler asked. Was he talking about Ink? How did he know about what happened with Ink?

"I'm fine but, how did you know?"

"Ink was bragging about it when he got to class." Duncan said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm so gonna kill him!" I said, yet again. It was bad enough that it happened. Now he's telling the whole school!

"I think he's got a crush on you." Nightcrawler said in a sing-songy voice. Duncan didn't look too pleased.

"He's an inconsiderate jerk. He doesn't get crushes. He just sees a hot chick," he said pointing to me, "And tries to get with them. He's a loser."

Did Duncan just call me a hot chick? I had to ask. "I'm a hot chick?" I asked.

Duncan blushed. "I, err, I'm just saying…you're pretty, um, yeah."

Mr. McDreamy said I was hot! That made my day! No, in fact that made my life!

"Would you two like to be alone?" asked Nightcrawler sarcastically. Duncan blushed even more.

I giggled. The bell rang. Are you serious? Me and McGorgeous were having a moment!

I waved goodbye to them as I headed to my next class: Sculpture. On entering the class I saw Rogue in the back row.

Yay! Another person to talk to! I ran to where she was sitting. She was a shy person, but after a while of talking I saw that she was very easy going and funny.

"I heard what happened with Ink. I cannot believe he would do that. Do you want me to jump him?" she said. I laughed.

"No. No. I can handle him." I saw that she wasn't paying attention to me. She was staring at some thing behind me. I turned around to see what was so special.

Behind me was a guy about our age with short spiky brown hair and ice blue eyes. He was talking to a bunch of other guys.

"Who's that?" I asked Rogue"

"That darlin', is Bobby Drake aka Iceman. He is so handsome and sweet and…" Rogue replied in her usual southern accent.

"Aww! Little Rogue is smitten!" I said.

"Stop it! I'm totally not smitten!" she squealed.

"Oh you are such a smitten kitten!" I squealed back. We both ended up having a laughing attack. Everyone looked at us like we were crazy.

Class continued. Our teacher was a Ms. Tabitha Smith aka Boom-Boom. She basically makes energy time bombs. She was very enthusiastic about sculpture…and blowing things up. I think she was a little crazy. Me and Rogue talked the entire time and created little clay animals. Well, Rogue created animals. I created blobs.

Once again the bell rang and I went to my next class: Advanced Training, better known as P.E.

I knew I would hate this class. Our teacher was a muscular guy with huge sideburns and pointy teeth. He told us to refer to him as Wolverine.

"Listen here kiddies; I am not here because I wanna be here. No, I'm here because I was forced to. So I suggest you don't do any thing to annoy me or else…" he retracted a set of razor sharp metal claws from his hands, "I will use these. Am I clear?" he asked.

A chorus of kids yelled "Yes Sir!"

"Good! Now get changed." Boys went to the boy's locker room and girls went to the girl's. We were each given a navy blue Xavier's School shirt and black shorts. I quickly put it on and ran out with the rest of the class.

I checked to see if I knew any one. Unfortunately I didn't see anyone.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and a familiar voice behind me. "Why hello there sweetheart."


	5. Are you Stupid?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own X-men (I wish I did though!). I only own Stella and Duncan. Please review! Whether it's a good or bad review, I would like to know.

FUN FACT FOR TODAY: Before I wrote any new chapters today, I watched Mel Brook's Dracula: Dead and Loving It on Youtube. I think it's hilarious!

…

_No. This could not be happening. He can not be in my class. It's impossible. The world does not hate me this much._ I slowly turned around to see who was talking to me.

It was Ink. _The world does hate me! _He was standing two inches away from me with that stupid smug grin on his face. I could feel my eyes getting darker. Through clenched teeth I said, "What do you want Ink?"

"Aww come on! You can't still be mad at me? All I did was touch your butt, I mean seriously, was it that bad?" he said.

"Just get away from me." I spat at him.

His grin turned into a frown. "I was just messing with you. Didn't mean to tick you off." His voice trailed off. Was this his way of apologizing? If so, it wasn't gonna be that easy.

"Well, you did tick me off and I don't want to talk to you! Leave me alone." I turned my back on him and walked away. I heard him sigh and mumble something.

"Ok kiddies. Get against that wall so I can take roll call and find out which of you are tough and which of you are weak." Wolverine yelled. I don't think he'll be winning any teacher of the year awards.

He started down the list. He called names and asked everyone their powers. I started to listen when he got to the G's. "Eric Gitter?" he called.

"Here sir!" he called back.

"What power do you have boy?"

"I have a power for each tattoo. Super speed, ability to read minds, super strength, etc." Eric replied.

"Hmm."

I patiently waited for my name to be called. "Stella Lawliet?" he called.

"Here sir!" I replied.

"What's your power?"

"Invisibility."

He walked in front of me and looked at my eyes. "Your eyes are changing color." I could feel my eyes go from light lavender to a dark, almost black purple. "They do that sometimes." I answered.

"That's weird." He said. He continued with the roll call. _Are you kidding me? I'm weird! And the fact that he has metal claws, calls himself Wolverine and has an excessive amount of hair doesn't make him weird? _I thought to myself.

"And the fact that you has metal claws, call yourself Wolverine and have an excessive amount of hair doesn't make you weird?" I heard a voice say. Everyone gasped and looked at the dummy who said the comment.

I saw Wolverine's head spin around. He walked down the line until he got to, you guessed it, Ink. _Is he insane? Did he just say that out loud to Wolverine? Why was he reading my thoughts again?_

"You trying to start something kid?" Wolverine asked as his claws retracted.

"No sir. Just saying." I heard Ink say.

Wolverine grabbed him by the shirt collar and dragged him to the middle of the gym. "I think you _are _trying to start something kid. And for that, you and I are gonna fight. Are you ready?"

Ink got up and lightly pressed one of his tattoos. "Yes sir!" he called. What did Eric think he was doing? He's gonna die!

I watched as Wolverine lunged at Ink's throat. Ink shot out a gust of fire from his hands. It's one of his tattoos abilities I guess.

The fire came straight towards Wolverines face. The fire burned his skin but his skin instantly healed itself.

Ink's eyes got a little bigger. He wasn't expecting that. Wolverine chuckled and lunged again while Ink used the fire to beat him down. It went back and forth.

Wolverine finally got to Ink. Ink was pinned on his back with Wolverine's claws staring him in the face. He struggled and finally got loose from Wolverine's grasp.

Ink switched powers. He punched Wolverine square in the face, sending him flying. That was probably his super strength at work.

Wolverine shook it off and attacked again. Ink held both of Wolverine's wrists, and smacked his head against Wolverine's. The gym echoed with the sound of cracking skulls.

Wolverine could heal his wounds, but Eric couldn't. I saw that his forehead was bleeding. I could feel tears swell up in my eyes. I don't like Eric, but I couldn't watch him die either.

Before I or anyone else could do anything though, Wolverine had Eric on his back again and proceeded to plunge his claws into Eric's head.

Except he missed. He struck the ground next to Eric's head. Eric's eyes bugged out upon realizing how close he was to dying. Wolverine helped him up and chuckled. "You didn't think I would kill you, did you?"

"I kinda thought you were." Eric said sarcastically. Wolverine laughed. "You got guts kid. No brains, but guts." Wolverine patted him on the back. "Oh, well look at the time! You kids better get changed before the bell rings." Everyone who hadn't fainted got changed. I got changed quickly and ran out to see how Eric was doing. I saw him talking to Wolverine.

I ran over and punched his arm. "Owww! I almost die and you punch me? You're nice!" He said angrily.

"Are you stupid? You could have been killed! Why did you do that?" I said, interrupting their conversation.

He smiled a true genuine smile. "I didn't know you cared so much."

"I don't. But what you did was stupid!" I said.

Wolverine looked at me puzzled. "Are you his girlfriend or something?"

Eric busted out laughing. I gave Wolverine the coldest stare I could give. He noticed my anger.

"Sorry. It just sounded like you were." He said.

"Well I'm not and I'll never be his girlfriend. I hate him!" With that I walked away, furious at both of them.

"She totally digs you man." Wolverine said, looking down at Ink.

"You have no idea." Ink replied, watching her walk away.


	6. IT'S POPPING!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own X-men (I wish I did though!). I only own Stella and Duncan. Please review! Whether it's a good or bad review, I would like to know.

FUN FACT FOR TODAY: I am the bootleg girl. Everything I own is a cheap imitation. (It's legal though! Don't arrest me!). For example I have Emu's instead of Uggs and a Spi instead of an Ipod, even though they look exactly alike. ;p

…

After Ink almost gave me a heart attack in Advanced Training, I breezed through my next two classes.

As the bell rang for the last class of the day, I realized that it was Volunteering. I really didn't want to help people right now, but I sucked it up and just decided to go and get over with.

I opened the door and realized it was the cafeteria's kitchen. There were only lunch ladies in there. "Oh, I'm sorry; I seem to have the wrong room. Can you direct me to Volunteering?"

"This is Volunteering, dearie." One of the lunch ladies said.

"Seriously? Kitchen duty?" I asked. No wonder no one picked this class. The door opened behind me.

"Sorry I'm late, I-, sweetheart?" Ink said as he walked in. "What are you doing here?"

"He's in this class?" I yelled to the lunch ladies. His eyes widened.

"She's in this class?" he yelped. The ladies looked at both of us. "Why yes dearies. You are both in this class." One of them said.

"Now that we got that straight, Eric, I suggest you get the groceries and tell this young lady what she is expected to do." Said the other one. "By the way what is your name?"

"Her name is Stella Lawliet." Eric answered for me.

"Well I am Betsy White and this is Ruth Allen. We are the only two humans at this school. Well except for Eric here." Betsy said.

"Uh, Betsy…" started Eric.

"Eric's not a mutant?" I asked.

"Course not! People aren't born with tattoos dearie! I remember how the kids used to tease him for being half-and-half…"

"Betsy! Will you quit it?" yelped Eric. He looked embarrassed.

"Oh sorry dearie! Oh, Eric! Go get the groceries before the store closes. Bring Stella with you."

Eric grabbed my hand and dragged me out a door in the back of the kitchen.

"Don't come back here pregnant Stella!" called Ruth. My eyes widened. Eric's face reddened.

"I'm sorry about that. They get carried away…" said Eric.

We walked down the street in silence. _How can Eric not be a mutant? He has powers. I'll have to ask him._

"Betsy was right. I'm not a mutant. I wasn't born with these tattoos. I wanted a tattoo at age 12. I went to get one and the person who gave them to me was a mutant. He gave me the power. My parents thought it was best for me to go to Xavier's and I did. The kids always picked on me because I wasn't wanted by humans or mutants. I was an outcast even among the outcasts." Eric said softly.

My heart ached for him. He must have gone through some hard times.

His grin had left his face. The only thing left was sorrow. I didn't know what to do or how to comfort him.

We walked a bit more in silence. I walked closer to him and grabbed his hand. I rubbed it softly. I know he's a jerk, but even jerks sometimes need comforting. We finally arrived at the store.

He took out the grocery list, while I got a cart. We walked around, grabbing what we needed. I heard a song come on over the intercom.

They had been playing old songs, but now Lip gloss by Lil' Mama came on. I couldn't help myself. I started to sing.

_What you know 'bout me?  
What you  
What you  
What you know 'bout me?  
What you know 'bout me?  
What you  
What you  
What you know?  
They say my lip gloss is cool  
My lip gloss be popping  
I'm standing at my locker  
And all the boys keep stopping_

I started to move my hips and dance around. Eric's eyes got big. "What is wrong with you?' he whispered.

"My lip gloss is popping'. I have to share it with the world." I said playfully. I danced up and down the aisles. He rolled his eyes and started to laugh.

I continued.

_Mac Mac L'Oreal yep 'cause I'm worth it  
Love the way I put it on so perfect  
Wipe the corners of my mouth so I work it  
When I walk down the hallway they can't say nothing  
Oh oh oh my lips so luscious  
The way I spice it up with the Mac Mac brushes  
L'Oreal got the most watermelon crushes  
That's probably the reason all these boys got crushes._

He started to blush when I said the last part, while I started having a laugh attack. I couldn't stop.

"Can't you stop laughing, sweetheart?" he asked.

"N-Nope" I said through my giggles. I ended up falling on the floor. Eric started to laugh and got on top of me. He started tickling me to death.

"Oh my gosh! S-Stop it! You're making me laugh even more!" I screamed.

I wondered if anyone noticed the fact that a boy was on top of a girl, tickling her to death in the middle of the produce section. He finally stopped and got off me. He helped me up and we paid for the groceries.

People must have seen our little show, because they were staring at us like we had two heads.

We walked back to the school, talking the entire way.

When we finally got back, the lunch ladies looked at us suspiciously. "What took you so long Eric?" Betsy asked.

"She's pregnant isn't she?" asked Ruth. I blushed.

"She's not pregnant!" replied Eric, also blushing.

"Well, just don't take so long and be on time." said Betsy. She started to explain our duties as volunteers. We basically had to get the supplies and help out with the cooking. It sounded easy enough.

Amazing enough, it was hard. I found out that I can't cook. Eric had to help me every second.

"Gosh, you're really useless aren't you?" he asked me. I frowned at him and took some celery sticks and hit his head.

"Ouch! Why'd you do that?"

"Because you called me useless." I replied.

"I don't mean it. You're not useless." He apologized.

I smiled. He took some jam and poured it on my head, though.

"Why'd you do that?" I screamed.

"You hit me with a celery stick." He said._ Oh, it was on now! This means war!_

I grabbed the flour and poured it on his head. He was covered with the white powder. I laughed at his stunned face. We went back and forth. Throwing everything we found. Our fun was cut short when, Storm walked in.

"Stella! Eric!" she yelled. We stopped. _Oh, crud!_ She sternly looked at us.

"You are staying after to clean this mess. Do I make myself clear?" she said, her voice as cold as ice. We nodded our heads.

She walked out angrily. As soon as she was gone, we busted out laughing. "Did you see her face? I thought she was gonna eat us!" I giggled.

"Yeah, I know. We better get cleaned up and start cleaning, sweetheart." He said.

I went to the sink and washed out the jam and who knows what else off my face and hair. He went next, washing off the flour.

I started sweeping and he threw out the food and put everything in order. It took us an hour, but we finally finished. I stared at our accomplishment.

"We did a good job." I said. I looked over and saw him staring at me.

He suddenly leaned in really close to me and kissed my lips. It was just a small kiss, but I closed my eyes just the same. He stopped and pulled away.

"What was that for?" I asked, not wanting him to let me go.

"Just for being you." He replied.

He walked out of the kitchen and back to his room. I stayed in the kitchen for a while longer.

"What just happened?" I whispered to myself.

"What did I just do?" Eric asked himself.


	7. Dangerous

DISCLAIMER: I do not own X-men (I wish I did though!). I only own Stella and Duncan. Please review! Whether it's a good or bad review, I would like to know.

FUN FACT FOR TODAY: Well this is more of an alert. I will not be able to update my stories from **July 18 to July 24**. So I will try updating as much as I can for the next couple of days.

…

Ink had avoided me all day. _He couldn't be mad at me…could he? _

I saw him at Advanced Training. He didn't say anything the entire class.

Well, Wolverine actually made us do something in that class. We had to find a partner, of the same gender and age, to spar with.

I got stuck with some hotheaded, pain in the butt girl named Amara Juliana Olivia Aquilla aka Magma. She said her name as if she were a princess. It was revolting.

She can turn into and control lava, which wasn't fun for me. I mean seriously, all I can do is turn invisible.

"Come on! I don't have all day!" she said to me, her hand holding a wad of hot lava. She was trying to throw the lavaballs at my face, but since I was invisible, she would always miss.

"Gosh, your so pathatic!" I heard her mumble. That was the last straw! I hated being called pathatic more than anything in the world.

"I've had enough of you!" I screamed. She laughed at me.

"What are you gonna do about it?" she sneered.

I could feel my eyes turn black. I became visible and bared my teeth. She spun around to see me produce purple orbs from my hands and throw them at her face.

She flew into the nearby wall and was knocked unconcious. My eyes burned. More of the orbs came rushing out of my hands, hitting everyone nearby. I couldn't control it.

I screamed as I tried to stop it. My eyes finally lightened and the destruction ceased. I fell to my knees and passed out.

…

I blinked for a moment. There was a bright light in my face.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was on an operating table, with tubes and wires attached to me.

_What happened to me? _I was so confused.

I noticed that I had different clothes on. Instead of jeans and a t-shirt, I was wearing stretchy shorts and a white camisole.

Storm walked in from a side door. She smiled at me. "Your up!" she said excitedly. "We were getting worried!"

Suddenly Wolverine and some bald guy in a wheelchair came in. Wolverine still had his "I don't care about nothing and no one" look on, but you could see the concern in his eyes.

"You ok kid?" he asked. I nodded.

"Good." He looked over at the guy in the wheelchair.

He came towards me and introduced himself. "My name is Professor Charles Francis Xavier. I am the founder of Xavier's Sister School for Gifted Youngsters. I have been monitoring your body for the past 24 hours. Do you remember what happened?"

I thought about it. "All I remember is that I got angry and I couldn't control my powers."

"When you got angry, you seemed to have released a power that you never knew you had. You seemed to project psychic energy in the form of orbs from your hands. They are indestructible and very dangerous."

"Did I…hurt anyone?" I asked cautiously.

He shook his head. "Magma was knocked unconscious, but she recovered and is doing fine. No one else got hit."

"Good. Am I going to be kicked out of school?" I asked quietly.

"No! Why would we do that?" Storm asked.

"I don't know? I'm dangerous, aren't I?"

"We're mutants. We're all dangerous." replied Wolverine.

I nodded. "Why didn't I know about this power." I asked Xavier.

"Everyone learns what their powers are at a different pace. You've had yours bottled up for so long that when it came out, it was too much for your body to handle." He replied.

After a moment of silence, I finally spoke.

"Can I go back to my room?" I asked.

"I'd like you to stay for the rest of the day, just to make sure that your powers are under control." Xavier said.

"Ok."

I lied back down on the table and quickly went to sleep. I was too tired to question anything. All I felt like doing was sleeping.


	8. Bunnies and Serenades

DISCLAIMER: I do not own X-men (I wish I did though!). I only own Stella and Duncan. Please review! Whether it's a good or bad review, I would like to know.

FUN FACT FOR TODAY: The person who got me into writing stories was IrishFrenchy (Not her real name obviously). She is my best friend in the whole wide world!

…

I woke up in my room. I felt like I was asleep for years. I was still wearing the shorts and camisole.

I groggily looked around my room and noticed a lot of gifts and cards on my desk. I walked over to the desk and went through my gifts.

The first was a bouquet of pink flowers from Kitty. The card was pink too.

_I hope these brighten up your day! Get well soon!_

_Kitty_

I opened the next gift. It was a small clay bunny.

It was so adorable and so realistic. It was painted all white with a little pink nose. This could only be done by Rogue.

Attached to the neck was a little card saying get well soon.

I placed the bunny (Who I decided to name Bobby) on the corner of my desk.

There were a large assortment of balloons from Nightcrawler and Duncan; all of them saying get well soon.

There was only gift left. It was small, flat and square with another gift attached to it that was a very small cylinder.

I read the card first. _Get well soon sweetheart _was all it said. Ink has such a way with words!

I opened the cylinder present first. It was a tube of pink lip gloss. I started to laugh and thought about my "performance" at the grocery store.

I opened the other one. It was a CD. A mixed one probably.

I stuck it into my CD player and listened to it. It contained some of my all time favorite songs (including Lil' Mama's Lip Gloss).

Most of the songs were dance songs (I can't listen to a slow song without getting bored), but the very last one was an old love song.

The odd part was that it wasn't sung by the original artist; instead it was sung by Ink!

My eyes widened as I listened to the song.

_Best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying...  
I know you where it thins down to the core_

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear its true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start

Oh, But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible

So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
'Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find

Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

It was Fall for You by Secondhand Serenade. I almost cried.

I needed to thank Ink.

I walked out of my room and searched the halls for Ink. I couldn't find him any where. I did bump into Duncan though.

"Hey you're up!" he said excitedly. He hugged me. The fangirl in me was ready to die.

"Yeah! I'm doing great! I need to find Ink though. Do you know where he is?" Duncan's eyes narrowed. "Um…Stella there's something you don't know about him. I think I should tell you." He said quietly.

I nodded my head and listened. _Is something wrong with Ink?_

"I overheard him talking to Rockslide the other day when you were still sleeping. I heard him say something like "She is this close to doing it with me man. I have her eating out of my hands. Stella is so easy!" I think he's terrible. I think he was just using you Stella." He said sadly.

_What! The guy who sang to me? That can't be true? Can it?_

I thought about it. I couldn't believe it.

I looked up at Duncan. He couldn't lie. You could see it in his eyes. He carefully hugged me.

"I'm sorry Stella. I didn't mean to upset you. I just thought you needed to know." He said.

I stood there in shock. I didn't know whether to believe it or not. I placed my head on Duncan's chest and cried. I could feel my eyes getting darker and darker. My physic power never came out though. I was too tired.

Duncan led me to the cafeteria. I saw Kitty and Rogue. They hugged me and led me to the table.

"Are you ok darling?" asked Rogue.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for the gift. I named it Bobby." I said. She blushed.

"I liked your gift too Kitty." I continued. She beamed.

They bought me lunch and I ate in silence. My mind was so confused. It kept going back and forth; whether or not I should trust Duncan or Ink.

What was I going to do?


	9. Betrayed

DISCLAIMER: I do not own X-men (I wish I did though!). I only own Stella and Duncan. Please review! Whether it's a good or bad review, I would like to know.

FUN FACT FOR TODAY: I like all kinds of music. I seriously mean all kinds. I have everything from Eminem to Martina McBride to En Vogue to Aerosmith to Sugar Ray on my mp3 player. There is no kinda of music that I don't like.

…

After lunch Rogue, Kitty and Duncan led me back to my room. Duncan stayed with me the entire time.

I know it's strange, but I always feel so lightheaded and happy whenever he touches me. Well, that's what crushes do I guess.

We talked for a bit and then he did something unexpected.

"Hey Stella…" he started.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering…would you like to go out with me sometime?"

My eyes widened. McGorgeous asked me out? Is the world ending?

I wasn't sure what to say. I mean I was still shocked at the fact that Ink did what he did. Was I ready for a boyfriend?

Duncan rubbed my shoulder. "Are you ok?"

I felt suddenly love sick. "Yeah, I'm fine. And yes, I would love to go out with you."

He smiled. "That's great!" he said excitedly. "I'll take you out as soon as you feel better, ok?"

"Alright." I replied sleepily.

He left my room and I went back to sleep.

…

I woke up, again, and went to my classes. Everyone was happy to see me up. Ink saw me in Advanced Training. He ran over to me and smiled.

"Hey! Are you ok? Did you get my present?" he asked. I glared at him.

"I don't want to talk to you." I said angrily.

"What? Why not?"

"Duncan told me what you talked about with Rockslide." I replied. He looked scared.

"Oh…so you know…" was all he could say. _Why did Duncan tell her? I didn't want her to know I was in love with her and that I thought she liked me back! _Thought Eric.

"Yes, I know and I can't believe you think of me that way!" I said, referring to the fact that he called me "easy".

He blushed, still thinking their conversation was about the fact that he thought she liked him. "Well, what did you expect? I kissed you and you didn't do anything."

My face turned red. "Whatever. Just don't talk to me." I walked away.

I could feel him staring at me. I ignored it.

I went through my other classes in a daze. I didn't talk or participate at all.

I finally got to Volunteering, ready to ignore Ink. I walked in and noticed that he wasn't there.

"Why hello dearie." said Ruth and Betsy in unison.

"Hey."

"Ink seems to be late, so I need you to go and get the groceries, since you two used it all in your food fight." She said

I nodded and went out the door. I walked for a bit and heard Duncan calling my name.

"Hey Stella!"

"Hey Duncan. What are you doing here?" I asked.

A big white van came out of nowhere and a huge guy came out.

"Who's that?" I asked, slowly backing away from the van.

I noticed Duncan looking at me. Once we locked eyes, he started to talk to me very slowly.

"You are to go to sleep right now. You are not to struggle or scream, just go to sleep."

I knew what was happening. I tried to look away but I couldn't. I felt my limbs grow tired and my eyelids start to droop.

I fell on the ground, asleep.

"Load her in and don't crush her. She is very powerful and Magneto needs her." Duncan told the large man.

"Sure thing boss." He replied.

…

Ink had walked in late to Volunteering. "Sorry I was late. Where's Stella?" he asked.

"She went shopping. You should catch up to her." said Betsy.

Ink ran out only to see a huge guy holding Stella and stuffing her in a van.

'Hey what are you doing to her? Let her go!" he yelled. He activated his super strength tattoo and punched the guy. His punch seemed to do nothing.

"You dare mess with The Blob?" the huge guy asked.

'I don't care if your stinkin' Mother Teresa. Let go of Stella!"

Duncan came out of no where. "Is there a problem here?" he asked.

"Duncan he has Stella, help me get her back!" said Ink. Duncan snapped his fingers and The Blob got ready to attack Ink.

"I'm sorry Eric, but Magneto needs her help to destroy your precious school. Sorry." Duncan walked back into the van.

"You traitor!" Ink yelled and ran towards Duncan. The Blob was in the way though. He picked up Eric and threw him into a wall.

Eric gasped for air. One of his lungs was punctured. He quickly activated his healing tattoo. It fixed him up in two seconds.

Once Eric got back up though, the van, and Stella, was gone.

He ran into the school and went into Storm's office.

"Eric, what's wrong?"

"Duncan and some guy called The Blob took Stella. We need to get here back!" he yelled.

Storm narrowed her eyes. She pressed a button and the school's alarm went off.

Storm took the intercom microphone and said, "Teachers. We are in a code Blue situation. I repeat, a code Blue situation."

What's a code blue?" asked Eric.

"An abduction of a level 5 mutant." She replied.

"Stella's a level 5?" he asked.

"When Xavier was monitoring her, he noticed that her powers activate when her brain waves reach a certain level.

When she got mad at Amara in the gym, it released the orbs. Sadness from people picking on her in school fueled her invisibility.

If she were to be put in extreme stress or pain, her powers could easily destroy everything in a 50 mile radius.

Magneto could use her to kill the entire human and mutant race."


	10. Doomed

DISCLAIMER: I do not own X-men (I wish I did though!). I only own Stella and Duncan. Please review! Whether it's a good or bad review, I would like to know.

FUN FACT FOR TODAY: My favorite colors are red, green, black and purple. I despise the color pink. I don't know why. I just don't.

…

I woke up in a windowless room. I was on an operating table with restraints. I struggled to get free. I couldn't move. I could feel my eyes getting darker.

I screamed. I could feel tears rushing down my face. "SOMEONE HELP ME! I CAN'T GET OUT!"

_How did I get here? _I thought to myself. I suddenly remembered. Duncan. He hypnotized me or something.

I became enraged. _He tricked me! I'm going to murder him! _I struggled even more.

I noticed a security camera in the corner of the room. I yelled at it. "DO YOU HEAR ME DUNCAN! I WILL KILL YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I stared daggers at the camera.

I know he can hear me.

In the camera room

"Magneto, if we release her, wouldn't she just kill us?" asked Duncan nervously.

Magneto stared at the monitor emotionless. _We need to release her other powers. If we put her in pain, it might be released._

"Magneto?" asked Duncan again.

"I think it's about time we started the tests." He replied.

He got up and walked to the holding room.

Back in the holding room

"DUNCAN! GET IN HERE!" I screamed some more.

My eyes were darkening by the second. I could feel power surging through my body.

A man walked into the room. He was an older guy with a cape and a metal helmet. "My name is Magneto. I need to perform some tests on you my dear."

My eyes widened. "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH ME!" I spat at him.

He pulled out a couple of wires and attached them to my body. "Each one of the wires will give you a jolt of electricity, each time I press this button." He said, holding up a remote control. "I can adjust the voltage from a tingly jolt to an excruciating one."

My eyes narrowed. I snarled at him. 'Why are you doing this to me?"

"You are a very powerful mutant. I need your power. Now just relax." He stepped away from me. He pressed the button.

I felt the electricity surge through me. I screamed and it stopped. I could smell burning flesh.

"Stop it!" I yelled. He pressed it again. It was more painful. "AHHHHHH!" I screamed. My eyes got darker. I felt the power.

The restraints broke. I broke them. With my mind.

I ripped the wires from my body. I stood on top of the table. He looked up at me. With out touching him, I picked him up and flung him into the wall.

He looked surprised. The power took me over now. I couldn't control it. I started talking. My voice sounded odd. It sounded like there was two of me, talking at the same time, like an echo.

"How dare you touch me!" I snarled. With a motion of my hand, the wall opened up. I walked out and tried to find my way out. I found Duncan though.

He grabbed my arm. "Stella calm down!" he said. I could feel him trying to control me. I threw my head back and laughed. My eyes were all black now.

"Time for you to die!" I said. I wrapped my hand around his neck and squeezed. He died instantly. I threw his lifeless body on the floor.

I kept walking, using my mind the destroy everything around me. I finally found the exit. I felt the power and I liked it.

I walked toward the school. I had a mutant to kill.

Back at the school

Every teacher from Xavier's was prepared for battle.

"I'm helping." said Ink to Storm.

"I cannot let you help Ink. Only those who are part of the X-men team can help. You are just a student. I cannot allow you to be put in danger." Storm replied.

"LOOK! THERE'S STELLA!" said one of the students, pointing to at a figure a couple of miles away.

"Stella!" said Ink happily; he started to run towards her.

"Stop! Something's wrong!" said Storm. Ink stopped.

As Stella got closer, they saw her black eyes. Everything behind her was destroyed. She had a new power. And it was deadly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed maniacally, staring at the mutants in her way.

"We're screwed aren't we?" asked Ink.

"You have no idea." replied Storm.


	11. Contol Issues

DISCLAIMER: I do not own X-men (I wish I did though!). I only own Stella and Duncan. Please review! Whether it's a good or bad review, I would like to know.

FUN FACT FOR TODAY: I'm running out of these. Um…yeah. Oh! I love me some Captain Crunch! It's a good cereal. Oh, also, READ MY OTHER STORIES! *scampers away*

…

I walked towards the school. I screamed in my head for me to stop, but nothing worked. The power had possessed me.

It was about to attack the school and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

_Why are you doing this? The school is our home_! I screamed to myself.

_We are not going to destroy the school_. said my possessed self. Her eyes were fixed on a certain mutant.

Ink.

_No! Don't hurt him_! I screamed. She, I threw my head back and laughed.

_Do you not remember what he did to you? He deserves punishment for his stupidity_. My body kept walking towards Ink. I was going to kill him.

_Wait a minute…If Duncan was a traitor, then he was lying about Ink. _I said.

_But he didn't deny it when you confronted him! _Argued my possessed self. She wanted blood.

_It might have been something else! _I said. I had to stop her, or at least slow her down.

_He deserves to die Stella. I will not leave until he, and any who gets in my way, is dead. _She continued to walk.

_The only way to stop her is to kill me…_

…

"Why is she talking to herself?" asked Wolverine. He didn't want to attack a crazy person.

"The professor believes that her powers can manifest and possess her. Right now inside of her there are two Stellas. One is the one we know and the other is her manifested power. We have to be careful when we attack. If we kill the power, we also kill Stella. We just have to calm her down so she can take back control of her powers." replied Storm.

"So we have to make sure not kill her, but calm her down?" said Wolverine.

He looked over at Stella. She was laughing like a maniac and her black pupils had engulfed her eyes. Her eyes were _actually_ black. He could see her veins popping and a crazy grin on her face.

"Yeah, that should be easy." He said, rolling his eyes. "How the heck do we do that?"

Xavier seemed to appear out of nowhere. "We have to give her what she wants." He said.

"And what would that be?" asked Storm.

"Ink." He replied. They turned their heads to Ink.

"She wants me? I thought she was mad at me…" he thought about it for a moment. "Wait, she wants to kill me?"

"Unfortunately, yes." said Xavier.

"And you're just going to hand me to her?

"You are the only one who she will talk to. If any one can calm her down, you can." He said

Ink looked at the three of them staring at him. He looked over at Stella. He couldn't stand seeing her like that. If he didn't try, the X-Men would have to attack her. She could die, if he didn't try.

"Fine. I'll do it." Ink calmly walked towards her.

Her eyes flashed in the sun. Pure hatred shone in her eyes.

_Ink! What are you doing? Get back! _I cried.

_No! Let him come! _shrieked my power.

"Stella, I'm here." He said calmly. There was no fear in his eyes. He was willing to die for me. "Why are you mad at me?"

My possessed self spoke. "You betrayed her trust. That stupid Magneto man tried to release me and thought that he could control me. I will not be controlled or betrayed any longer!" she got ready to pounce on Ink.

I noticed that Ink looked puzzled. "You're mad at me because I told Rockslide that I loved you?"

_What? He loves me? _I thought.

"You lie! You don't care about her! Even if you are telling the truth, she doesn't need you! Neither of us needs you! I can destroy the world if I wanted to! I can do anything!" my other self screamed at him.

She bared her teeth and walked around him, like a lion, stalking its prey.

Ink calmly continued. "But, I do care for her. A lot. And I also know that you will not destroy the world, Stella. _You _wouldn't do that."

He was trying to bring me, the real me, back. I had to try and control my other self.

_Let me talk to him! _I screamed.

_No! You do not tell me what to do! _She screamed back.

_You're in my body! I CONTROL YOU! _

_NO ONE CONTROLS ME! _She cried.

She raised a hand and grabbed Ink's throat. I remembered what she did to Duncan.

Ink didn't struggle in my hand. He stared deep into my eyes. I started to cry.

_No one can control me…_


	12. She made me kill myself

DISCLAIMER: I do not own X-men (I wish I did though!). I only own Stella and Duncan. Please review! Whether it's a good or bad review, I would like to know.

FUN FACT FOR TODAY: Uh…oh! I love The Happy Bunny! She is this cute little bunny that says rude things to people. I have her t-shirts, slippers, socks and book. Anyway READ MY OTHER STORIES AND REVIEW! You know the drill!

…

…_but myself._

I quickly tried to form one of my purple orbs in my hand. One came out and I took control of my hand.

_What are you doing? _Hissed the other me.

I didn't answer her. I aimed the orb at my own stomach. Ink saw what I was doing.

"Stella! Don't!" he yelled. But it was too late. I let it go.

It felt like being shot in the stomach 100 times in the exact same place. Me and my possessed self screamed. I could feel her power over me slip away.

She let go of Ink and he fell to the ground.

I fell on the ground next to him. I was slipping in and out of consciousness.

Ink rolled over to me and put his hand on my cheek. "You're going to be ok Stella. Don't worry." He motioned Xavier and Storm over to me. "Just hang in there."

I blacked out.

…

Ink was with me when I woke up. Well, he was in a chair sleeping, but still, he was with me.

I looked around the room I was in. I was in Xavier's lab again.

I felt weak but I was ok enough to sit up and talk. I grabbed one of my pillows and flung it at Ink.

He woke up, startled. He saw me up and grinned from ear to ear. "Stella! You're awake!" he walked over to my bed and hugged me.

I noticed that he looked a bit beat up. "What happened to you?" I asked, putting a hand on a cut that he had on his cheek.

"Well, you choked me, then you dropped me onto concrete, and then you shot yourself with an orb, that also hit me, so I got a bit beat up." He replied flatly.

"I'm so sorry Ink." I replied. "For everything, not just the trying to kill you part."

He knew what I was talking about. "It's alright Stella." He said softly. "If I had just told you what I thought about you, none of this would've happened."

I shook my head. "I shouldn't have listened to Duncan." I shuddered when I thought of him. I had watched myself kill him. I kept replaying that moment over and over again.

"He lied to us all. When we first asked him what his powers were, he said that he could manipulate air. We all just believed him. Now we know that he has tacto-hypnosis. He can influence people as long as he touches them."

"That explains a lot. He was touching me when he told me about what you said." I replied.

Ink looked a little annoyed; like the fact that he touched me angered him. He looked at me and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"It's nothing." He was lying. I could tell.

"Something's wrong."

"It's just…I was worried about you. That's all. I mean, you _shot_ yourself. You could've died. And if you die…I wouldn't know what to do with myself." He finally said.

I didn't know how to respond to that. It was obvious that he cared for me and I care for him. What were we going to do about it?

I pulled him closer to me. He sat down next to me in the bed. I leaned up and kissed his cheek. He blushed a little, but he stayed cool for the most part.

He pulled in closer and kissed me back, putting his hand on the back of my neck.

It felt good, and it felt right.


	13. Beginning

UPDATE: I am sorry for the wait on my stories. I didn't have internet access and then I got sick. It wasn't fun. But I'm back and I now bring you the latest installment of Wisp!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own X-men (I wish I did though!). I only own Stella and Duncan. Please review! Whether it's a good or bad review, I would like to know.

FUN FACT FOR TODAY: I recently found out that I am very good at making balloon animals…Anyway READ MY OTHER STORIES AND REVIEW AND ANSWER MY NEW POLL! You know the drill!

…

I was finally released from Xavier's lab. It felt good to be back on my feet.

I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. I remembered Magneto's torture, Duncan's murder, my almost death.

I also remember the kiss between Ink and me. I truly loved him and he truly loved me.

As I walked out of the lab, I was greeted by my friends. Kitty, Dust and Rogue jumped on me and giggled. Ink, Nightcrawler and Rockslide stood nearby, laughing.

"We were so worried about you Stella!" cried Dust.

"Yeah! We all just watched you lose control and we couldn't do anything to stop it!" said Rogue sullenly.

"Wait guys! We can't call her Stella anymore." said Kitty.

"What? Why not?" I asked, puzzled.

"I have found you a code name. I would like to introduce you to…Wisp!" exclaimed Kitty.

I thought about it for a moment. Wisp meant something frail, slight or fleeting, like a wisp of a smile.

Stella Lawliet aka Wisp. It sounded good. I nodded my head towards Kitty and she jumped up and squealed.

"YAY! I knew you would like it!" Kitty yelled.

"It's good to have you back…Wisp!" said Nightcrawler with a grin on his face.

"It's good to be back guys." I said, happily.

Ink walked towards me and smiled. I looked up at him and grinned.

"So Wisp…" he started, "I would be honored if you would go on a date with me sometime."

"I am honored that you asked. And yes. I would love to go on a date with you." I said happily.

He grinned from ear to ear and kissed me again.

"AAAAAWWWWW!" said everyone.

I rolled my eyes but I let the kiss continue. I never thought me and Ink would ever kiss, but it was happening now and I enjoyed it.

"Wow. So many weird things have happened this year. You came and lost control of your powers. Ink became a decent person. Duncan was reveled as traitor. I just realized that I'm blue…" said Nightcrawler.

We all rolled our eyes.

"Anyhow, the school year is almost over and it's been so exciting! Do you think next year will be this exciting?" he asked us.

We all shrugged our shoulders.

"I guess we'll found out, won't we?" I said.

"Well whatever the year brings us, as long as we're together nothing can really go wrong." Said Ink.

…

Magneto paced back and forth in his recently destroyed hideout. "This is not the end of Magneto. No. There are more powerful and better mutants than that Stella girl.

This was just a setback.

Those mutants at Xavier's school are no match for me. This is definitely not the end. It is only the beginning."

…

Well everybody, I hoped you enjoyed the story! Even though Wisp has ended, I'm pretty sure I will do a sequel. Thank you for reading! Review any ideas you have for the sequel and please answer my poll. THANKS!


End file.
